ZELDA: Shadow from the Past
by Isithrang
Summary: Takes place several years after Ocarina of Time, when the star characters have reached adult hood. Evil has been vanquished, but it will soon return. Mature rating due to romantic content, violence, and language.
1. Return to Hyrule

_Author's Note:__ This is a continuance from the original game __**The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**__. It is definitely not completely AU, because the characters are the same. However, the plot will be different, and set forward so the characters are older. I would love your input and reviews! - Ciara_

**ZELDA: RETURN TO HYRULE**

The thunder roared outside the stone walls, echoing around the darkness like some sort of angry monster bound to make its presence known. Quick, blinding flashes of light followed, causing eerie shadows to bounce around the princess' room. She tossed feverishly among her silken covers, plagued once more of the nightmares from her past. Ganondorf, the dark and evil Gerudo who once tried to destroy the world of Hyrule just for the ownership of the Triforce.

But there was yet another part to this dream - Link. He came from the south, from the forest that spread over the south eastern part of Hyrule. He brought only a small wooden shield, and a small sword that looked more like a knife when he began his journey to defeat Ganondorf, who would later morph into the monster Ganon.

He fought so bravely, and so valiantly against all of the enemies in front of him, from one edge of Hyrule to the other just for her. She united with him at the end of their ill fated journey to destroy the monster with the Sages and once more lock up the Master sword and the Triforce. When all of this was finished, they both went back to their separate lives. But they were not entirely separate. They met again as children, much like in the beginning, but with all memories of the events passed intact.

However, these events seemed so far away. She'd not seen her hero since they were just entering their teens. He was called back to his home with the Kokiri people to return balance to their own realm, and she had to turn to her own duties as a Princess of Hyrule, due to take the throne as she reached her teens.

Tomorrow was her entrance into the world as the new ruler of Hyrule, which laid a heavy stress on her mind, both of danger, and the people who might be witnessing this event. A very interesting future lay in wait for Hyrule, and even the Princess herself was not prepared to find out what may just happen.

The storm had parted from the South, leaving a wet morning lying upon the world known as the Kokiri Forest. The inhabitants were up early, tending to chores like planting food items, removing rocks and other unneeded items that may have been in the way. They also ran from place to place, greeting and sharing news with others. The few guardians appointed and trained by Link himself had gone off to do their daily scans of all borders, as well as the Lost Woods. Link was also preparing - it was a training day for new guardians of the forest. The new Deku tree would need a few scouts, so it looked like Link had his hands full… but not in the way he was expecting.

A cry from the hill top just before you reached the entrance to the Lost Woods got his attention. He whipped around, his hand flying to his hip for his blade, a newly crafted one that fitted his adult body, and unlike the one he'd had as a child… it all seemed so close, but so far away. This brought on thoughts of a gorgeous blonde princess, who came off as clumsy and bossy as a child, and he drifted away for a moment. He was shaken gently by Saria, his best childhood friend. _"Link! Wake up! We need to get to the edge of the woods… we've got men in suits of armor. The bear the Triforce mark."_ Link was hot on his feet instantly, leaping over every obstacle in his way as if it did not exist at all. He ran smoothly, and very quick, not making any noises as he made his way through the woods. He skidded to a stop at the bridge, and crossed it once more, no longer afraid of what was on the other side.

His eyes grew wide as he emerged into a half circle of knights on horseback, holding banners of Hyrule Castle. "Link_? The chosen hero? You have been summoned to the crowning ceremony of Princess Zelda to Queen."_ With his eyes wide, he shivered at her name. Queen? Zelda? Wow, she must have completely changed. He nodded, and rubbed his forearm gently for a second. **"I will pack my things immediately."** Turning carefully, he made his way through the forest. This took much longer with him being lost in his thoughts. As he returned to the village, Saria and several others gathered around him. He walked slowly, his gate sort of timid. _"Link?"_ she asked softly, a hand on his shoulder. His eyes fell on the chestnut mare in a paddock they had built several years ago, munching away on leafy plants. **"Epona… Come on. It looks like we're going back to the Castle."**


	2. Crossing Paths Again

**LONG ROAD AHEAD**

The dawn had just begun, and already the princess was rushing around like a mad fool, prancing as if she'd been shocked with electricity. She paced to and fro, almost seeming to bore a path into the stone under her shoes. Her guardian, Impa, sat on the edge of the princess's bed, shaking her head with a crooked grin on her face. _"He will be here. He will come. Now sit and don't worry yourself."_ Zelda whirled on the spot she stood, and thrust a dainty finger in the direction of Impa, who did not flinch the slightest bit, eyes steady on the princess. _"Ahh, see! Everyone keeps telling me that, but how do we know? How do I know? After what he went through… and then for me to send him back, to wait seven more years to even know how life would turn out? I was horrible."_ She cracked in her forceful stance, and pulled back, tucking her fingers beneath her arms, choking back a sob.

It was true, and well known by those close to Zelda, that she blamed herself every day for the distance that had grown between herself as well as her people and Link. Where was he today? Was he okay? Did he turn out like she always imagined he would? Those strong hands… broad thighs, tight body…. She frowned inwardly, her eyes jerking up. How dare she think such horrible thoughts? But oh how she missed that moment. When she had first laid eyes on Link as he approached her in his full grown, adult body, she had to admit it was shocking, to say the least. He'd filled out well, not that she hadn't always thought he was attract (even as a child). He just brought things out of her adult self that she'd not been prepared for… especially the dark thoughts. She tossed up a crooked grin herself, and turned to Impa, who had a raised eyebrow. _"Did you have a vision or something? You don't usually stand around grinning like that."_ Zelda flushed, and shook her head with a laugh. "No, I did not. Now will you help me get dressed?

The process took most of the early morning, with corsets and all. After she was properly dressed and had her hair and face done the way she wanted, she finally set out for the court yard, where the crowning ceremony would be held. She was eager to scan the crowd, hoping that somewhere she would see that half bent pointy hat she knew so well, forest green in color. There was a soft click from her shoes on the stone below her as she made her way from one corridor to the next, finally arriving at the stone archway, the crowd expectantly looking towards the dark hall waiting to see her emerge.

Instead of her usual attire (which was still quite fancy), she wore all white, with a lilac colored bow wrapped around her waist and loosely draped over her thigh and hip, accentuating her womanly figure. She had her hair down, and no crown at this said moment, since she was prepared to accept a newer, perhaps shinier one. As she stepped out into the sunlight, several gasps went up, followed by more as eyes fell on her. She was the gem of Hyrule, as most said, and she still refused to give her heart away to any suitors. Except for the one she wished for. But she'd yet to see that little green hat, assuming he'd not changed too much since they last met.

Link was late, and he knew it. Epona had been particularly difficult to saddle up this morning, probably because she only wanted to run, not being out in an open field like this in almost eight years. He just hadn't had the desire to return. They had broken apart so abruptly, because of their lives changing. Once his journey had ended, it was like he had no place in Zelda's life after that… up until now, apparently. He pushed Epona hard as he saw the castle moat and drawbridge come into view. She snorted and pushed forward, her body pulsing with power as she thudded across the bridge and into the path towards the market. People who were lingering were quick to clear the way. Some gasped, remembering the days when he used to be a huge part of the way of life in Hyrule when they saw him. A few kids chased after him diligently until they were out of breath. Epona was a pretty fast horse.

The cobblestone changed into a smooth stone path as he neared the castle. The guards scattered, having been warned that he would be expected. They held up no blocks to stop him, but simply helped clear the way. He slid Epona to a stop at an archway, a huge crowd gathered ahead. On his left, an empty archway (or what it looked like at the time). On the right, there stood the ancient sage he knew so faintly from his past, waiting to crown her as the new legal Queen of Hyrule. He spun from the saddle, and hit the ground running, his boots clicking against the pavement. Others turned to look at the newcomer, gasping in shock. Perhaps everyone expected him to be dead by now?

He had no time to think about it, because something sparkling and blindingly white caught his attention, and he skidded to a stop only inches away from the woman. A synchronized yell from the crowd echoed through the court yard, and for a moment the world was paused. Link looked up slowly from the hem of the skirt just a few feet from his eyes, and finally rested his sky blue eyes on what he figured was her face. The sun was just so bright. As if granted to him from the gods above, his wish was granted, and he was able to make out her face slowly. His heart almost stopped beating when he realized who he'd almost plowed over in his rush to be on time. **"Z… Zelda?"** She stared back at him, wide eyes and perplexed, her eyes flickering rapidly as she took him in. She repeated his own name back to him, her voice cracking in shock. In just another moment, he had her in his arms, receiving one of the best, most longed for, and probably a little too bone crushing hugs in a long time.

"_It's so good to see you Link!"_ He released her carefully, his hands not wanting to leave her slender waist. He smiled sheepishly, and then shrugged. **"The same here. Wow… you…."** There was a voice cleared in the background, and they both found themselves looking up at the soon-to-be-replaced king. _"Can we get on with this, and continue the greetings later? We have a ceremony to finish here."_ The king had always been kind to Link, even when he was an obnoxious little kid trampling the flowers in the courtyard and outsmarting the royal guards. Link took a step back and joined the crowd, nestling in with an older woman who just grinned at him and shook her head. Zelda nodded, and without further hesitation, made her way up to the altar.

"_On this day, we welcome a new and gracious ruler into our hearts. Your new Queen, Zelda of Hyrule!"_ The crowd erupted with applause and yelling and dancing as the bejeweled crown was settled upon Zelda's head. She stood regally, and began her descent as the new Queen. She greeted many, and reached for Link's hand as she was rushed off by guards. When they were safe inside the castle, she whipped around and hugged him once more, this time a little less modest in the proximity. _"Oh how I've missed you. I didn't think you would come!"_ Link frowned at that… **"Why? There is no way I would miss this! Wow, Queen. Congratulations."** He stepped away from her, not wanting to give anyone the wrong impression, and smiled. **"I still have to put Epona away, get her settled in. Where shall I meet you next?"** Zelda nodded, knowing he always wanted to care for his horse. _"I will meet you for dinner, just before the sunset. Do clean up! Mother will be there."_ With that, he set off for the stables, and soon, a bath.


End file.
